


Я не умер

by winni_w



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, M/M, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, в котором победила ГИДРА. Стив - такой же Солдат (но все-таки не вполне дарк, автор не смог в дарк, лол).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я не умер

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016

— Я не умер.

Нет никакой ехидной ухмылки при этих словах, нет никакого опасного веселья во взгляде. Только сосредоточение и спокойствие, которые возникают, когда надо выполнить грязную работу. Не очень хочется этим заниматься, да, гораздо интереснее трахать женщин, например. Но кто-то должен, и так уж получилось, что должен — ты. 

Ну, упс.

***

Шорох слева.

Зимний Солдат поворачивает голову, наводит взгляд на высокого широкоплечего блондина, фокусируется на его лице. Четкие скулы, прямой нос. Белобрысые волосы, убранные в хвост. Твердый подбородок. 

При виде мужика в черном костюме спецназовца у Зимнего Солдата в голове что-то словно лопается, он морщится — не время поддаваться слабости, он на задании. Но все равно чувствует, что погребен под ворохом каких-то картинок, ассоциаций, кадров из прошлого: блондин, база, взрыв, огонь... 

Блондин-почти-что-шкаф идет на него, надвигается, как танк, и в итоге нависает над лежащим на животе Зимним Солдатом. Тот... можно сказать, ошарашен. Черт, не время, совсем не время, ведь сейчас из дома выйдет объект и момент будет упущен, проклятье. Зимний Солдат снова утыкается в оптический прицел. Он бесится: если мужик не собирается его убивать, то какого черта торчит над ним, как вышка, могут ведь заметить, хоть и темное окно, хоть и ночь на дворе.

Мужик тут же ложится рядом с ним, аккуратно кладя свою винтовку рядом. Тоже снайперка, замечает Зимний Солдат. В чердачной захламленной комнате снова воцаряется тишина. Как бы не так, тишина — к черту. Теперь слышится чужое дыхание. 

В перекрестье прицела хорошо виден подъезд дома: обычная лестница в три ступеньки, стандартные буро-кирпичные стены. Фонарь на улице предусмотрительно разбит. Темная дверь открывается, из нее выходит мужчина в дорогом черном пальто. Палец Зимнего Солдата плавно давит на спусковой крючок, во лбу объекта появляется красная дырочка. Мужчина валится на крыльцо. Охранник втаскивает его в дом, второй закрывает собой проем, озираясь вокруг. Вся эта суматоха выглядит, как если бы в муравейник ткнули палкой.

Зимний Солдат кивает сам себе — задача выполнена. Он опирается на руки, чтобы подняться, но блондин тут же придавливает его ладонью к полу.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Лежать.

— Пора, — хмурится Зимний. Это же азбука: смыться раньше, чем кто-либо почешется.

— Не сейчас и не туда. Там тебя ждут.

— Кто? — деловито спрашивает Зимний.

— Чистильщики.

Зимний внешне никак не реагирует, продолжая лежать на полу, теперь уже касаясь щекой занозистых досок. Но в голове тут же проносится вихрь расчетов: что, куда и как лучше поступить. Вариантов много. 

— Какой у тебя был план? — спрашивает мужик.

— После выполнения миссии спуститься по лестнице черного хода, сесть в рабочий минивэн.

— Так и думал. Тебе надо идти туда, где жду я. То есть, ждал раньше. — Блондин осторожно поднимает голову, выглядывая из разбитого окна чердака. Зимний видит, как мечутся его цепкие глаза, оценивая обстановку. 

— Охранники бегут сюда, никто не смотрит наверх, — кивает он. — Пошел!

Зимний Солдат без вопросов поднимается, хватает винтовку и выскакивает из окна на пожарную лестницу, скатывается по ней, как пожарный по шесту, оказывается на земле и бежит в переулки. Он чувствует, что мужчина несется вслед за ним. Он чувствует, что может ему доверять.

***

А руки у него в крови буквально по локоть, и, когда блондин разгибается, Зимний Солдат видит хвостик светлых волос, широкую спину, покатые плечи — и красное, капающее с пальцев на развороченный труп.

У них кончились патроны, снайперка бесполезна, пистолеты-автоматы тем более, поэтому они выкинули все это железо и пошли в рукопашку. Четыре часа утра, на улице бледные предрассветные сумерки, и у их ног лежат штабелями трупы чистильщиков. Примерно десяток тел, которые раньше были довольно крепкими мужиками. Зимний Солдат впечатлен: у блондина аналогичная скорость реакций, такая же эффективная безжалостность в работе, как у него самого. 

Мужик разворачивается к Зимнему Солдату, ухмыляется и говорит:  
— Меня зовут Кэп.

Его лицо забрызгано кровью, белки глаз и зубы кажутся сверхъестественно жемчужными, и Зимний Солдат растягивает губы в ответ, его тело все еще горячится в азарте, его кровь все еще мощно пульсирует в сосудах. Адреналиновый раж — это приятно. 

Они оба сейчас по уши в крови, мозгах, волокнах мяса, потому что их рукопашка — это не какая-нибудь спортивная хуйня. Зимний Солдат впивается пальцами в глаза, рвет уголки рта и волосы со скальпов, сжимает черепа так, что те трескаются, как гнилые арбузы, сворачивает шеи и режет пластинами железной руки сонные артерии. Да, это не вполне грамотно в том смысле, что ему потом приходится отмываться. Но между аккуратностью и скоростью он выбирает скорость. 

Оказывается, у Кэпа такой же стиль.   
Это радует.  
К тому же, в случае чего Зимний Солдат знает, где слабые места. И знает, что Кэп знает его слабые места. Ну что ж, все честно.

— Цел? — спрашивает он.

— Цел, — отвечает Кэп. — Ты?

— Да. — Зимний Солдат медлит, потом все-таки спрашивает: — Откуда я тебя знаю?

— У меня тот же вопрос.

Зимний Солдат смотрит на Кэпа, у него что-то сжимается в солнечном сплетении, в груди становится горячо, какое-то непонятное счастье накрывает его с головой, и вместе с счастьем его бьет под дых страх, потому что Зимний Солдат понимает, что не первый раз встречается с ним и не первый раз так реагирует. 

Да кто же Кэп такой? 

Зимний Солдат впадает в панику из-за полнейшей неизвестности. Ему неприятно, что — внезапно! — обнаруживается очередной — неучтенный! — субъект, который так сильно влияет на него. Это, как минимум, досадно. Кэп, очевидно, не его куратор, он бы знал. И, если Кэп был куратором раньше, он бы вспомнил. Но в его архивах нет таких записей. И Кэп по стилю поведения совсем не похож на куратора. Может, эта информация потом выплывет? 

А пока что остается барахтаться в дежавю и пытаться при этом оставаться в рабочем состоянии, потому что им надо сваливать. И лично ему надо быть в этом самом рабочем состоянии, чтобы защитить Кэпа. Потому что Зимний Солдат уверен на сто процентов: он сделает это любой ценой.

Проклятье, но почему?

Кэп замечает страх в его взгляде и медленно разводит руки в стороны, показывая пустые ладони.

— Я не собираюсь тебя убивать.

— Я и не думал.

— А зря, — косо улыбается Кэп. — Ты был моей миссией.

— Был?

— Был, — кивает тот. — После того объекта я должен был зачистить тебя. Но не стал.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты такой же, как я. И ты дашь ответы на мои вопросы. 

— А если нет?

Кэп не опускает голову, не смотрит исподлобья, как сделал бы сам Солдат. Кэп смотрит прямо и открыто.

— Я думаю, что да, — вежливо, но непреклонно отвечает он.

Непреклонность кажется знакомой, почти родной, и Зимний Солдат, как ни странно, успокаивается. Стиль поведения не похож на кураторский, но эта уверенность, как у асфальтового катка — оттуда. Наверное, все-таки бывший. Куратор.

***

Кэп набивает магазин патронами, и это так привычно, так успокаивающе выглядит, что Зимнего Солдата продирает мороз по коже. Он вспоминает, что с кем-то так делал много раз: на пару сидел за укрытием и перезаряжал оружие перед очередным раундом. С кем?

Обрывки воспоминаний мечутся в голове Зимнего Солдата, пока он тоже вталкивает непослушными руками боеприпасы в обойму. Он делал это столько раз, что даже если пальцы почти немеют, как сейчас, то все равно справляется безупречно. 

Это была Вторая Мировая. Он упал с поезда. ГИДРА подобрала его. Он бы замерз насмерть, если бы не они. Благодетели.

Зимний Солдат все прекрасно помнит. Да, ему регулярно чистят мозг, но он каждый раз вспоминает — кусками, осколками, пазлами — и укладывает их в общую картину. С последней «регулировки» прошел месяц. У Зимнего Солдата накопилось достаточно «материалов», если это так можно назвать. Час назад у него был вполне приличный нарратив, какая-то история, которую можно рассказать самому себе, и на ее основе принять себя как личность.

А теперь его история, его личность снова распадается — и все это из-за одного-единственного появления Кэпа.

Это была Вторая Мировая. Он упал с поез... Проклятье! Зимний Солдат ударяет кулаком по полу. Не складывается. Теперь не складывается ничего. Что-то было перед поездом, что-то, отчего при взгляде на лицо этого мужика перехватывает дыхание.

Что-то снова взрывается в его голове. Зимний Солдат болезненно жмурится. Он тонет, но упорно пытается выплыть из этого хаоса самораспаковывающихся воспоминаний. 

Это была Вторая Мировая. Это была база ГИДРЫ. Это была попытка — чья? Кэпа, Стива, да, его так зовут. Попытка спасти его от экспериментов доктора Золы. Почти провальная. Почти, потому что Баки — это его имя, ох черт, его так звали, Зимний находит свое имя, и это ощущается, как если бы он нашел себя. Так вот, почти провальная попытка, потому что Баки в итоге выжил, вышел, дошел и прошел. Провальная — потому что Стив-то погиб. Баки дошел до лагеря Филлипса и прошел через мрак потери лучшего друга. Баки не смог пройти до конца ада. В очередной попытке отомстить ГИДРЕ он упал с того проклятого поезда. 

— Ты же умер, — говорит Зимний Солдат, контролируя свой голос. Да, мать твою, контролируя!

Стив пропал в яростном пламени на той проклятой базе. Когда он попытался перемахнуть то расстояние, взрыв поглотил его — и не выпустил обратно. И потом Баки упал с поезда.

Какая прекрасная шутка. Стив сгорел, а он замерз.   
Замерз бы — если бы не ГИДРА.  
Оказывается, и Стив тоже не сгорел.

— Я не умер, — спокойно отвечает Стив. — Положи магазин.

А Зимний Солдат и не заметил, что держит обойму, как утопающий спасательный круг. Он очень аккуратно кладет магазин на бетон. Смотрит на две штурмовые винтовки, прислоненные между ними к стенке контейнера.

— Стив...

— Нет, — качает головой тот и повторяет: — Меня зовут Кэп.

— Ты помнишь?..

— Что?

Зимний Солдат смотрит на ничего не выражающее лицо Стива и понимает, что да, сейчас не время. Сейчас им надо двигать как можно резче. Сейчас у них есть передышка, но это ненадолго. Сейчас пять утра, они сидят где-то в порту между контейнерами, вторая бригада чистильщиков вычищена, каламбур-с. Третья на подходе.

***

А глаза у него, оказывается, синие. Шесть утра, солнце красит крыши домов в нежный розовый, лицо Кэпа уже не забрызгано кровью — они оба наскоро, заливая водой пол, сполоснулись в туалете круглосуточного МакДака, пара грязных бомжей, их черные костюмы спецназовцев давно уже в мусорном баке, а мусорный бак давно позади, через пролив, они теперь в другом городе и щеголяют оранжевыми спецовками дорожных строителей, спертых поблизости от того же МакДака. Под ними хорошо прятать пистолеты, точно так же отобранные у членов команды чистильщиков.

Они сидят в другой круглосуточной забегаловке, лопают бургеры. Съев четвертый, Зимний Солдат наконец-то ощущает, что наелся. Он пьет черный чай из безразмерного стакана — кофе ни к чему, слишком горячит и сушит, — и смотрит на Кэпа. На Стива. И не может отвести взгляда. Рассматривает его жадно, слишком жадно, впитывая каждую черту: четкие скулы, щетина, разрез глаз, длинные пальцы. Да он же красивый, как бог. Бог не обращает внимания. Как это характерно для богов.

— Стив...

— Кэп.

— Как ты выжил?

— ГИДРА, — отвечает Кэп. — Вытащили меня из пожара. Третья степень ожогов, но ничего, как видишь. Свеж, как огурчик.

— ГИДРА, — кивает Зимний Солдат. — Она повсюду.

— Это ее мир, — сухо говорит Кэп. 

Зимний Солдат оглядывает зал из угла, в который они оба вжались. Они оторвались от преследования, и есть немного времени, пока ГИДРА не найдет их с помощью своих хэлликарриеров и камер. Он бросает взгляд на телевизор, прикрепленный к стене — там пока ничего. Никто не передает никаких новостей о них. С одной стороны, вероятно, никто не хочет выдавать сведения о таком важном активе, как Зимний Солдат. Нет, вернее, об активах. Кэп сам сказал, что такой же, и видно, что это правда. С другой стороны, это означает, что их все еще хотят вернуть в «материнское лоно», так и не списав со счета. Зимний Солдат не знает, как это оценивать.

Зимний Солдат так сильно хочет произнести «Меня зовут Баки», что слова словно горят на его языке, пихаясь в губы, пытаясь вырваться наружу. Но он помнит, что ГИДРА может выловить это слово из прослушки, сопоставить со своим аудио-образцом и вычислить их местонахождение. Если «Стив» и «Кэп», и даже «ГИДРА» еще более-менее распространены в каждодневном общении, то «Баки» встречается значительно реже. 

— Я помню, что мы работали вместе, — начинает Кэп. Зимний Солдат несколько удивляется, что именно Стив решает сейчас сделать шаг, до сих пор он был, как стылая рыба. 

— Да?

— Я помню прошлое задание. Мы тогда вместе уходили. 

— Ты помнишь все?

— Нет. Обрывки, пазлы...

— Которые пытаешься сложить, как придурок, в единое целое, а информации не хватает, и картины сплошь из дырок, — дополняет Зимний Солдат.

Кэп медленно улыбается.  
Эта улыбка преображает его. Такое ощущение, словно он светится изнутри.  
Зимний Солдат чувствует, что — все. Просто все. По уши и окончательно.  
Стив не был его куратором.  
Стив был его лучшим другом.

Они столько раз сидели вместе в укрытии и перезаряжали оружие перед очередным раундом. Они прикрывали друг другу задницы, вытаскивали из передряг и вместе выполняли общие задания. Зимний Солдат смотрел в прицел снайперки, выискивая врагов Кэпа. Он знал, что Кэп делал то же самое, когда занимал, в свою очередь, позицию снайпера.   
Зимний видит это все — хаотичными картинками, образами, всплывающими из глубин мозга и уверенно занимающими свое место. Щелчок вставшего правильно пазла слышен едва ли не физически.  
Каждый раз Кэп улыбался ему точно так же, как сейчас.  
И каждый раз им стирали память.

Зимний Солдат закрывает глаза, сжимая кулаки, сдерживая злость, которая поднимаеся в нем душной черной волной. Он злится на ГИДРУ.  
Так больно осознавать, что именно он терял снова и снова.  
Теперь он ни за что не потеряет Стива. Не позволит этому случиться.  
Он ненавидит ГИДРУ.

— Пойдем в туалет, — говорит Кэп, закончив с едой. 

Они идут в туалет, по пути меняя бейсболки — украденные на украденные. Кэп снимает чью-то черную куртку с вешалки.

Сделав дела, они снова умываются. Зимний Солдат замечает, разгибаясь, что Кэп как-то странно смотрит на него. Такое ощущение, что его лицо... треснуло? Какая-то неопределенность, неуверенность появилась, и теперь его подбородок кажется не таким упертым, что ли. 

— Давай помогу причесаться, — мягко говорит он. В руках у него расческа? Откуда? Вероятно, из куртки. 

Зимний Солдат поворачивается к нему спиной, и Кэп причесывает его, заново затягивает волосы в хвост. Потом они меняются. У Стива волосы жесткие, хотя на ощупь казались мягкими. Зимний Солдат перебирает их, видя в зеркале, что глаза у Кэпа невольно закатываются от наслаждения. Он совсем его не боится.

Необъяснимое — на самом деле еще как объяснимое, и Зимний Солдат не собирается скрывать от самого себя истину — теплое чувство затапливает целиком, и он улыбается, тщательно собирая светлые волосы.

***

Семь часов утра, они сидят в приемной у администратора казино. Казино стоит на большом острове, остров принадлежит индейцам. Это означает, что их, скорее всего, сейчас никто не прослушивает и не просматривает, кроме местной охраны. В исключительные права индейских резерваций, если лидер племени достаточно грамотен, может входить даже ограничение слежки ГИДРЫ. Зимний Солдат знает, что тут лидер — умная женщина.

На них обоих обычные джинсы, майки и кожаные куртки, которые они стянули с островного блошиного рынка. Совесть их совершенно не мучает, ведь взамен продавцам остались такие удобные костюмы дорожных работников. Пистолеты не при них, оружие лежит на входе у охранников. На интервью у администратора стволы обычно не требуются.

Женщина средних лет, в джинсовом костюме и в мокасинах, с гладко зализанными волосами и очень индейскими скулами останавливается рядом с ними, цепко смотрит. Зимний Солдат думает, что они сейчас выглядят, вероятно, как два брата, разве что лица и цвет волос различаются.

— Что вам надо? — жестко спрашивает женщина.

— Мы хотим наняться, — говорит Кэп.

— В охрану, — заканчивает Зимний Солдат. Ну, точно, как два брата.

Женщина сверлит их непроницаемым взглядом. У нее ноль мимики — типично для индейцев. Зимний Солдат спокойно смотрит в ответ. Это казино далеко не единственный вариант, есть и другие. Они с Кэпом справятся. Ведь они теперь — плечом к плечу, бок о бок.

— Служили?

— Да, — говорит Кэп.

— Вы числитесь в реестре полиции?

— Нет, — говорит Зимний Солдат.

Он уверен, что на них вообще ничего нет, какая уж там полиция. Вся информация, если и существует, спрятана глубоко в архивах ГИДРЫ. Преимущества работы Призраками.

— Вы приняты, — подумав, произносит женщина. — И чтобы никаких мне неприятностей. При первой же лаже вылетаете вперед ногами.

— Так точно, мэм, — спокойно кивает Кэп.

***

Восемь часов вечера. Их догадки подтверждаются. Мисс Джексон не за красивые глаза наняла их практически мгновенно. Конкретно сегодня мисс Джексон потребовалось, скажем так, устранить одного человека. Они, скажем так, справились с задачей.

Кэп невозмутимо снимает с головы трупа целлофановый пакет, берется за руку мертвеца и закидывает себе на плечо. Зимний Солдат делает то же самое с другой стороны. Выглядит все так, словно они вдвоем тащат пьяного в стельку гостя. Они спокойно протаскивают тело в лифт, потом выносят его с черного хода на улицу, на задний двор. Все окна с этой стороны задраены наглухо — а в казино в принципе все окна заделывают, чтобы не было ни единого шанса отвлечься и вспомнить о существовании наружного мира.

На заднем дворе Кэп и Зимний Солдат упаковывают труп в черный мешок и уносят в лес. Это не составляет им никаких проблем, потому что усиленные сывороткой тела способны и не на такое. В лесу они разворачивают мешок и посыпают тело известью, так его и оставляя. Все. Дело сделано.

Они, естественно, молчат об этом. Они не пьют в баре. Не разгуливают по острову. Они вежливо улыбаются проституткам, и женщины слетаются к ним, как мухи на мед, но что Кэп, что Зимний Солдат не заходят дальше светского трепа, даже когда не присматривают за игроками. Они методично обходят залы, контролируя толпу зомби, увлеченных играми, и паразитов, увлеченных выпиванием крови у зомби. Они все внимательно отслеживают, и не только ради зарплаты, но ради себя самих. Им не хочется, чтобы ГИДРА вычислила их. Но пока все спокойно. Похоже, местная хозяйка действительно очень умная женщина.

— Вы геи? — прямо спрашивает мисс Джексон.  
Они сидят в ее кабинете. Восемь вечера, прошла уже неделя. Зимний Солдат переглядывается с Кэпом.

Тот усмехается, переводя взгляд на мисс Джексон:  
— Нет, мы не геи.

— Вы хорошо справляетесь с поручениями, — говорит хозяйка казино. — Я щедрый человек и всегда хорошо награждаю ценных сотрудников. Даю вам выходной на сегодняшний вечер и завтрашний день. Расслабьтесь, выпейте. Поиграйте, в конце концов. Можете взять Элли и Энни.

— Спасибо, мисс Джексон, — благодарит Кэп.  
Зимний Солдат смотрит на нее без выражения.

***

— Мы не должны вызывать подозрения, — говорит Кэп, когда они оказываются в номере, который занимают в том же казино.

— Согласен.

Они сидят на кроватях напротив друг друга. Кэп снимает с себя майку, и Зимний Солдат снова разглядывает змеистые шрамы ожогов по всему телу. Шрамы гладкие, больше похожие на татуировку, чем на собственно рубцы. Или на своеобразное витилиго. Такое ощущение, что звездчатые сети нейронов отпечатались в крупном масштабе по всей коже Кэпа. Зимний Солдат снова зачарован. Это зрелище кажется ему очень красивым.

— Ожоги и протез. По-моему, мы не вызовем совершенно никаких подозрений, — со своим фирменным сарказмом замечает Кэп, глядя на металлическую руку Зимнего Солдата, который уже снял свою футболку.

Тот растягивает губы в ухмылке. Взгляд Кэпа падает на его рот, задерживаясь дольше, чем принято... Гм, в обычном общении.

— Меня зовут Баки, — наконец-то слова вылетают наружу.

Кэп хмурится, отводя глаза.

— Тебе не нравятся настоящие имена?

— Баки и Стив давно в прошлом.

— Не в прошлом, — тихо говорит Зимний Солдат.

Кэп болезненно выдыхает и поднимается с кровати.

— Я в душ.

Только когда за ним захлопывается дверь душа, до Зимнего Солдата доходит, что сейчас произошло. Это значит, Кэп помнит? Помнит, что был Стивом? Помнит вообще... все? Он сидит, огорошенный, не знающий, что делать и как вообще на это реагировать.

Он решает пока вообще не реагировать и собраться в кучку. Скорее всего, сейчас ничего не произошло. Скорее всего, он просто придумал все это, потому что очень сильно хочется. Всегда хотелось. Особенно потому, что не было возможности признаться и получить желаемое. Ведь Стив, слава Богу, не гей. Зимний Солдат прекрасно понимает, что чересчур эмоционален, и это было достаточно серьезной проблемой все это время — почему его и регулярно «обнуляли».

Эмоции зашкаливают, и Зимний Солдат глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает. Стив не гей, Стив не гей, он нужен Кэпу только в качестве надежного напарника. Хватит, Баки. Даже уход на войну не заставил его признаться Стиву, а уж сейчас — тем более. Нет-нет-нет, ни в коем случае.

Зимний Солдат очень тщательно себя контролирует.

В дверь стучатся.

Он беззвучно подходит и смотрит в глазок. Лица Энни и Элли забавно перекошены стеклом. С ними больше никого нет. Зимний Солдат пропускает их внутрь, не забыв окинуть взглядом коридор.

На брюнетке Энни короткое белое платье, на блондинке Элли — короткое красное. Они достаточно симпатичные, обе европеоиодной расы, обе миниатюрные и стройные. Они похожи на холеных кошечек. Девушки весело смеются, с размаху садясь на кровати.  
— Хей, солдат, ты чего такой напряженный? — лукаво говорит Элли, водя пальчиком по своему округлому колену.

Зимний Солдат не помнит, когда в последний раз был с женщиной. Их духи, их веселый смех и кокетливое поведение кружат голову, и он ощущает, что готов. В низу живота сильно тяжелеет и тянет. Энни выразительно смотрит на его джинсы и присвистывает.  
— У-у, я вижу, солдат так давно воюет, что встает почти сразу, — улыбается Энни.

— Красавчик, у тебя железная рука, но агрегат, надеюсь, работоспособный? — Элли заманчиво разводит ноги.

Зимний Солдат молча подходит к ней, мягко забирает светлые волосы в кулак и аккуратно заставляет ее задрать голову. Он смотрит на нее сверху вниз. У девушки на губах играет улыбка, ее взгляд тяжелеет, ей совсем не больно, она явно прется от ощущения мужской силы. 

Она чем-то очень похожа на Стива. Сердце больно щемит.

Чей-то выдох заставляет Зимнего Солдата поднять взгляд — и он видит, что Кэп вышел из душа, смотрит на них, придерживая полотенце на бедрах, и его взгляд тоже — тяжелый и темный. Зимний Солдат глядит на него, пока Элли сноровисто расстегивает ему джинсы, и уже не может сказать, от чего возбужден больше — от женщин или от того, как смотрит Стив. Зимний Солдат облизывает пересохшие губы.

Элли берет в рот, и Зимний Солдат с громким выдохом откидывает голову, закрывая глаза, — настолько это хорошо. Влажное, мягкое и теплое окружает его, Элли работает потрясающе, как профи — она и есть профи. Все тревоги исчезают в блаженном ничто, он бессмысленно смотрит сверху, как губы девушки скользят по его члену — и тут он чувствует, что его шею целуют, что крепкая рука обнимает его, а другая проникает между ягодиц, и что сзади в него упирается такой же большой и крепкий член.

Это вызывает сладкую дрожь по всему телу, Баки прижимается всем телом к горячему Кэпу, закидывает руку, притягивает голову Стива для поцелуя и жадно впивается в его губы — он так давно этого хотел, так давно, и наконец-то все сбывается. 

Тут по его члену прокатывается вибрация — это Элли стонет оттого, что Энни, уже обнаженная, ласкает ее между ног, и Баки чуть не кончает, но удерживается адским усилием воли, потому что кончить через пять минут как-то позорно, что ли, для взрослого мужчины. 

От сладкого кайфа Элли выпускает член Баки изо рта, и тут же Кэп разворачивает его к себе, становится на колени и сам берет у него в рот. Его идеальные губы скользят по толстому стволу.

— Стив! — всхлипывает Баки, нагибаясь, вцепляясь руками в широкие плечи Кэпа, и кончая в его рот так, что едва ли не искры из глаз летят. Он изо всех сил пытается удержать равновесие, но все равно сползает — уже по груди Кэпа, потому что тот поднялся на ноги, и, точно так же ухватив его за волосы, тянет его вниз, заставляет встать на колени и принять его внушительный член. Баки совершенно не против, он тут же берет в рот, начинает двигать головой. Он, конечно, не профи, как девушки, но компенсирует это прилежанием, и ему действительно кажется, что член Стива — лучшая конфета на свете, и так он к нему и относится, с любовью и восторгом, он хочет доставить Кэпу удовольствие, и все готов отдать ради этого. 

Баки цепляется руками за его бедра, видит, как Стив закидывает голову, жмурясь от наслаждения, как потом он смотрит вниз на Баки, какие у него безумные почерневшие глаза, какие красные у него губы, как вздымается его широкая грудь. Все это возбуждает, и Зимний Солдат уже чувствует, что скоро снова встанет. Тут Стив выдыхает, мягко потянув за волосы:

— Баки, ох... Я сейчас...

Но Баки, наоборот, двигает головой вперед, так что член Стива упирается в его глотку, и реакция следует моментально: мощное тело дрожит и выплескивается, Стив жмурится, и это выражение на его лице — лучшая награда Зимнему Солдату. Они живы, они вместе, и это все, что действительно имеет значение. 

Стив тут же опускается на колени и целует Баки — крепко, нежно, обнимает его, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею, Баки делает так же, и они стоят так, слегка покачиваясь, забыв обо всем на свете, рядом, вместе — до конца.


End file.
